


Running

by xxfergiexx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Changmin discover each other, then never want to run alone in life. (Short story based on No Doubt's song "Running")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightstage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nightstage).



_**Run, running all the time.**_  
  
  
Yunho runs as fast as he can through the busy streets of Seoul, finally stopping when he reaches a secluded ally.   
  
  
He hears a close shout. “Come back here, boy!”  
  
  
Breathing hard, he wonders when this is going to stop.  Yunho hears a rustle of movement behind him three boys emerge from the darkness.   
  
  
“Caught you…”  One of the boys says sleazily.   
  
  
Yunho by-passes them to run away again but only makes it to the next ally before they corner him.   
  
  
“You owe us money, punk! Get back here!”  
  
  
Yunho yells back at them.  “I own you nothing!”  
  
  
All three boys laugh as run closely behind him.  “That’s cute. A little street rat like you needs to respect your elders and pay your dues!”  
  
  
One of the boys who reeks of alcohol pulls him back by the scruff of the neck and pushes him face first into the nearest brick wall.     
  
  
Yunho feels two hands slid down his side.  “Hmmm…empty. Where the fuck are you hiding the  
money?”  
  
  
“I’m not hiding anything!”  
  
  
The boy behind him slides his hands up under Yunho’s t-shirt.  “It’s gonna be like that, huh? Well, now either you can strip down or we’ll do it for you.”  
  
  
The other two boys laugh and yell out lewd comments. Yunho kicks backwards and got the boy trapping him right in the groin, causing him to hunch over to the ground.  Without looking back, he immediately starts running like a bat out of hell.  
  
  
He ends up in a really nice neighborhood away from the ghetto part he usually dwells in.  The stillness in the air is soothing…not a bad area for sleeping outside.  
  
  
Putting his hands in his jacket pockets, Yunho walks until he gets to the end of the street and the last house on the block.  A light comes on through one of the windows and a tall youth appears.   
  
  
 ** _Running to the future,  
With you right by my side_**  
  
  
Yunho stares up to observe a boy who looks younger than him sit on the window sill and read a book.   
  
The boy’s hair is black with long bangs that cover his eyes.  Yunho is unusually curious about what those eyes look like.  The boy is very different…he barely moves as he reads.    
  
  
Yunho suddenly feels tired.  He needs to be at SM Entertainment the next day for more training and then has his part-time job shoveling snow.   
  
  
It is getting very cold now but he’s used to sleeping outside.  Occasionally, he stays with his friend Junsu, but he didn’t like to impose on him and his family too often.   
  
  
The sound of a window opening interrupts his thoughts and he looks up to see a dark head with equally big, dark eyes staring down at him.  
  
  
Changmin is in his room, running away…running away from everyone.  And it’s not that he has a terrible home or school life, but because people are generally a nuisance…Changmin can only take so much.   
  
  
He likes being in his room to read, draw, play video games, and just be by himself.  It’s his way of escaping the immature brats at his high school and his noisy little sisters at home.  
  
  
His mother thinks he is too anti-social, but what does he care? Changmin is fated to go through life doing what is expected of him…nothing will ever change…  
  
  
Now as he stares down at the strange boy outside, Changmin wonders if this is one of those moments in life where a person needs to eat his words.  
  
  
The strange boy waves up at him hesitantly…Changmin waved back confusedly.  They stare at each other for several minutes then look down shyly.  
  
  
“What are you doing out there?” Changmin asks as quietly as he can.  
  
  
“I’m lost,” Yunho blurts out.  
  
  
 _Me too._ Changmin thought, then asks, “How did you end up here? “  
  
  
The other boy responds with a cynical smile, “I was running away…”  
  
  
 _Me too._ Changmin thought in amazement this time. Before realizing the ramifications of his next offer…for instance, this boy could be a homicidal maniac but, at the moment, Changmin could care less.  
  
  
“Need a place to stay?”  
  
  
 ** _Me, I'm the one you chose._**  
  
  
Somehow, Yunho ends up in this unusual boy’s room eating a cup of hot ramen.   
  
  
“You know, you must trust people easily to be doing this…you barely know me.”  
  
  
The other boy smirks a little. “Actually, I don’t trust anybody. You were outside my house and…I only felt bad for you.”  
  
  
It sounds like an excuse to Yunho but whatever.  He gets a hot dinner and warm house to sleep in.  
  
  
Changmin lets the other boy finish the ramen before questioning him, “What’s your name?”  
  
  
“Yunho, yours?”  
  
  
“Changmin.”  
  
  
“How old are you?”  
  
  
Yunho leaned back on the bed and rubbed his stomach in satisfaction.  “Seventeen, you?”  
  
  
“Fifteen.”             
  
  
“Where are you from?”  
  
  
“Gwangju.”  
  
  
 _Well, that explains the country accent_ , Changmin thought.  “Why were you running away?”  
  
  
“A couple of guys were after my money.”  
  
  
“Are you in trouble?”  
  
  
“No. They’re just thugs.”  
  
  
“Do you have any parents?”  
  
  
“Yup.”  
  
  
“Then why don’t you go home?”  
  
  
“I ran away from home to…”  
  
  
The older boy’s voice trails off then and Changmin takes the empty ramen cup from him. “You don’t have to tell me the real reason…make up a reason if you want.”  
  
  
The other boy sits up at those words and says truthfully, “I chose to quit school to help my parents  
with…our financial problems…and…and also…”  
  
  
Changmin sits down cautiously on the bed. “And?”  
  
  
Yunho looks to the side and confides, “You’re gonna laugh at me but, I’m training…to be a singer.”  
  
  
Changmin doesn’t laugh.  
  
  
 ** _Out of all the people,  
You wanted me the most._**  
  
  
After taking a quick shower, Yunho walks back into the bedroom wearing one of Changmin’s large t-shirt and boxers.  Just as he gets into the sleeping bag laid out on the floor, the other boy grabs his  
arm.  
  
  
“Please, hyung. Take my bed.”  
  
  
“I’m used to sleeping on train station benches…the sleeping bag is like heaven to me.”  
  
  
“I insist.”  
  
  
Yunho shook his head. “No, kid. It’s okay.”  
  
  
Changmin frowns. “I’m not a kid. Now, please, get into my bed.”  
  
  
It seems the younger boy isn’t going to give up, so Yunho agrees.  “…only if you sleep in there too.”  
  
  
“You want me to…?”  
  
  
Yunho nods with a smile. “I want you…”    
  
  
Although those words usually have a sexual connotation, he lets them hang in the air.  
  
  
As Changmin sinks into the bed and feels the warmth radiating from Yunho’s body, he answers in his mind: _I want you too._  
  
  
 ** _And I'm so sorry that I've fallen,  
Help me up, let's keep on running,  
Don't let me fall out of love._**  
  
  
Early the next morning, the two boys wake up in each other’s arms, having sought warmth sometime during the cold night. They look into each other’s brown eyes in wonderment.  
  
  
Yunho whispers, “I have to go.”  
  
  
 _I don’t want him to go_ , Changmin thought desperately.  
  
  
“But you haven’t had breakfast yet.”  
  
  
“It’s okay. I’ll eat something at the company.”  
  
  
“Company?”  
  
  
Sitting up, Yunho clarifies, “SM Entertainment...I have vocal training this morning.”  
  
  
Changmin’s arms still hung around the older boy’s waist.  
  
  
“Will you be back tonight?”  
  
  
Yunho looks out the window as he says, “I don’t belong here...”  
  
  
Changmin’s arms tighten.  “Where will you go then?”  
  
  
“Well, hopefully, I’ll be staying at the dorms and taken care of by the company soon…but for now I can  
stay over at my friend Junsu’s house.”  
  
  
Changmin sits up to observe Yunho thoroughly. The older boy’s hair is sticking up in all directions and his slightly crooked teeth flash brightly when he smiles reassuringly.  
  
  
“What if those thugs come after you again?”  
  
  
Yunho waves a hand dismissingly. “I’ve been dodging them for months. I’ll be fine!”  
  
  
Fear strikes Changmin’s heart. He doesn’t understand why he’s feeling this way. He’s younger than this boy, not to mention he barely knows him. Why should he care so much about the other’s safety?  
  
  
Yunho leaves the bed and starts changing into his jeans and long-sleeved t-shirt.  He gestures towards the boxer he’s wearing, but Changmin shakes his head, “It’s okay, you keep them.”  
  
  
The older boy grins, while the younger boy’s heart skips a beat.  
  
  
His parents and sisters are still asleep so he sneaks Yunho out of the house quietly…but not before slipping a note and non-perishable snacks into the other boy’s jacket.  
  
  
When they are standing at the front door, Yunho kisses Changmin on the cheek in gratitude.  
  
  
Flushing in embarrassment as well as delight, Changmin asks, “Will I ever see you again?”  
  
  
Yunho feels extremely saddened by the fact that he may never see this boy again.  There is something so profoundly moving about him, so mysterious.  
  
  
Instead of answering him, Yunho asks his own burning question, “What are you running away from?”  
  
  
Changmin looks a bit surprised. “What makes you think I’m running away from anything? I’m still living at home…”  
  
  
“You don’t have to be away from home to be running from something…”  
  
  
The younger boy tilts his head to the side, looking down.  “I’m running from…people. I’m not exactly a people person.”  
  
  
It is Yunho’s turn to look surprised now. “You’re good with me though…you even invited me into your home, a perfect stranger.”  
  
  
“You’re not like the others,” is all Changmin says.  Because it’s really all he could understand about his feelings at the moment.  
  
  
Yunho grabs the younger boy’s hands and swings them back and forth.  “You know, Changmin, I could easily fall in love with you.” Then he let go slowly and runs off into the distance.  
  
  
Changmin rubs the spot on his cheek that was kissed. _Is this what falling in love feels like?_  
  
  
 ** _Running, running, as fast as we can,  
Do you think we'll make it?  
(Do you think we'll make it?)   
We're running, keep holding my hand,  
So we don't get separated._**  
  
  
Yunho runs out of the SM entertainment building with unrepressed joy.  He is going to debut, with four other boys from the company.  One of which he has yet to meet.  No more living on the street, no more running from thugs…he can finally start living his dream.  His family’s financial status is improving somewhat with him sending money to his parents to help pay for his sister’s school.   
  
  
Everything is falling right into place…  
  
  
As he stretches and feels the cool breeze, his body becomes alert as it senses a new presence behind him.   
  
  
“Yunho?”  
  
  
An electric shock zaps through him as he sees it’s Changmin, the boy he hadn’t stopped thinking about since he’d met him about a year ago.    
  
  
Changmin doesn’t know what to do with himself as a few minutes later he and Yunho are summoned into the one of the offices for negotiations.  
  
  
“Junsu, Yunho, Jaejoong, and Yoochun,” Lee Sooman starts, “you have yet to meet the newest member of our SM team…Shim Changmin.”  
  
  
Changmin notices Yunho remains silent throughout the small talk between him and the other boys.   
  
  
After everyone disperses out of the office, however, Yunho grabs his arm and drags him into the nearest empty room.  
  
  
“What are you doing here? When I mentioned this place, you didn’t say anything about a desire to be a singer…in fact, you told me you’re running away from people! This is not the career for a person who can’t stand to be around a crowd!”  
  
  
The rant is almost endearing, but Changmin notes real anger behind those words.  
  
  
“It just happened,” he defended himself. “They approached me at my school and asked me to audition.”  
  
  
Yunho threw his hands up in air. “OH great, an amateur!”  
  
  
“Hey! How do you know what I want?”  
  
  
“This is obviously not a dream for you…just leave before I start to – “  
  
  
Too embarrassed at his near confession, Yunho bites his bottom lip and looks away.  
  
  
Changmin leans in close to Yunho .  “I’ve run away from a lot of things, and it seems like I’ve been lost forever…but I’m not running from this.”  
  
  
The conviction in Changmin’s sweet voice gets to Yunho and makes him lean in until their foreheads touch.   
  
  
 ** _Be, be the one I need.  
Be the one I trust most.  
Don't stop inspiring me._**  
  
  
Changmin sits in the recording studio, hunching over a blank sheet of paper.   
  
  
 _The lyrics just won’t come to me_ , he thought in frustration.  As if right on cue, Yunho walks into the private studio wearing jeans, an oversized long-sleeved shirt, and a wide grin.  
  
  
Then suddenly ideas and lyrics come pouring out.  “ _I couldn’t think, for even one moment, that there would be a time when I would be without you…”_  
  
  
“Whatcha doin’?” Yunho asks cutely.  
  
  
Changmin pulls up a chair and pats it.  “I’m writing my solo for the album.”  
  
  
Yunho sits down and rests his head on the maknae’s shoulder.  “Oh? What’s it called?”  
  
  
Changmin puts an arm around Yunho’s waist and stares down at his small face. “Confessions.”  
  
  
“That’s nice,” the leader yawns and dozes off as his taller band member continues to write beautiful lyrics.   
  
  
Hours later, Changmin finishes his solo song.  He kisses the top of Yunho’s head as the older boy stirs.  
  
  
“Good nap?”  
  
  
Yunho smiles lazily. “Did you finish the song?”  
  
  
“Yes, sir!”  
  
  
Yunho doesn’t stop smiling as he tucks a strand of hair behind Changmin’s right ear.  “Minnie, do you think we’re gonna be okay? I mean after losing three members – “  
  
  
“I’m not going to sugar coat it for you. There’s a possibility we will be booed off the stage, but if we focus on that possibility, then we’ll never succeed. Let’s just try our best, give it our all and show them we have what it takes. It may take some time for them to accept us…and hell, some of them are probably just waiting for us to fall…but I refuse to give them the satisfaction. We are Dong Bang Shin Ki…”  
   
  
Yunho’s mouth opens slightly. “Oh Changminnie, since when did you become so optimistic?”  
  
  
The younger man pushes the play button on one of the sound devices and the piano melody for his solo starts playing.  
  
  
He stands up and pulls Yunho against him, rocking their bodies back and forth in a slow waltz.  
  
  
“Since a certain Jung Yunho taught me how - how to live life to the fullest and not just go through the motions.”  
  
  
Yunho presses his face into the long neck in front him. “Did he now?”  
  
  
“Oh yeah. Besides, there is no Dong Bang Shin Ki without Jung Yunho…everything will be okay as long as I’m with you.”  
  
  
They break apart to stare at each other. The waltz ends with Yunho brushing his lips across Changmin’s wide, full lips.  
  
  
 ** _Sometimes it's hard to keep on running.  
We work so much to keep it going.  
Don't make me want to give up._**  
  
  
The moment the band mates arrive back at their apartment, Changmin storms into his room and slams the door.  
  
  
A few minutes later, Yunho knocks on the door and lets himself in. “Listen, Min, I know you’re upset –“  
  
  
Changmin then goes on a rant. “Upset doesn’t even begin to describe it! First those fans scream in our faces, not to mention a male fan gropes you! Are there no boundaries? Then that crew guy wouldn’t listen to me when I told him my mic wasn’t working…but did he listen? No!  I have no idea how I got through that performance okay! Then of course, after the show, you just had to invite everyone to go bowling with us while spending the entire game show off and flirting with one of the crew girls!”  
  
  
Yunho sighs and sits on the bed. “I’m lonely, Changmin.”  
  
  
“Lonely?”  
  
  
“For companionship.”  
  
  
“You have me.”  
  
  
“I meant…I’m lonely for a couple-like relationship.”  
  
  
Changmin frowns. “We live together. We cook for each other when we can. We wear and use each other’s things. We sleep in the same bed most of the time. We look out for each other. We support each other. We have hmph! “  
  
  
Yunho stands up quickly and places a hand over Changmin’s mouth. “I get it. We have all the qualities of a relationship except one, genius.”  
  
  
He slowly releases Changmin’s mouth and falls back on the bed in defeat.  Seconds tick by then he feels a body crawl up his.  
  
  
“So, you’re horny?”  
  
  
Yunho blushes. “You don’t have to put it quite so crudely…”  
  
  
“Alright…you’re sex-deprived?”  
  
  
Yunho mumbled a _yes_.  
  
  
They usually avoid these types of topics, but Changmin is curious now. “Have you ever had sex?”  
  
  
“Uh, sort of.”  
  
  
Changmin smirks and kisses Yunho’s nose. “What do you mean ‘sort of’?”  
  
  
“I’ve never done it…all the way before.”  
  
  
“With a girl?”  
  
  
“With anybody.”  
  
  
He doesn’t say anything, just buries his face in Yunho’s neck.  
  
  
“What about you, Minnie? Where’s all this frustration coming from?”   
  
  
The maknae stays quiet for a bit, breathing softly against Yunho’s neck.  Then he responded in a whisper, “I’m tired. We’re working our asses off to fill in the missing gaps in our group, and I wonder if it’s even worth it sometimes…”  
  
  
Yunho wraps his arms and legs around Changmin and rolls them both over.  “I won’t let you give up,  
Shim Changmin. We started over as a duo…it’s going to take some time. Just keep working hard with me and be patient. I know you and I can take Dong Bang Shin Ki to new heights.”  
  
  
Changmin sits up on his elbows and stares at Yunho’s innocent eye smile. Then says the first thing that comes to mind…  
  
  
“Convince me, baby.”     
  
  
 ** _Running as fast as we can.  
I really hope we make it.  
(Do you think we'll make it?) _**  
  
  
Yunho cries out as he sinks down, letting Changmin enter him slowly. To distract Yunho from the initial discomfort, Changmin sits up half-way to kiss him passionately.  
  
  
“Move, baby,” The maknae commands softly, biting that full lower lip.  
  
  
When Yunho starts moving up and down, all Changmin can think is this beautiful man on top of him is an angel giving him a slice of heaven.  
  
  
They continue to move together in perfect harmony, quiet desperation makes them cling to each other.  
Yunho pants against his lover’s full mouth.  “Lo -  love…you. Love you so much. We can do – AH! - anything together…do believe that, Minnie?”  
  
  
Changmin is breathing harshly, holding Yunho closely as their thrusting becomes frantic. “Any –anything! Love you too, Yunnie...”  
  
  
The friction between them causes the heat to ignite and erupt in the most glorious way for both of them.  
  
  
“AH, shit, shit, AH! Yunho!”    
  
  
Changmin spills all he has into his lover, feeling him shudder and tremble against him.  
  
  
Yunho collapses on Changmin, the sweat and mess between their bodies gluing them together.  
  
  
“Are you still lonely?”  
  
  
“No,” Yunho responds while tracing the contours of the other man’s face reverently.  “Are you still tired?”     
  
  
“Not for the same reason,” Changmin answered, laughing jokingly and stroking Yunho’s hair.   
  
  
“Are you at least convinced?”  
  
  
Pretending to think it over, the maknae says, “For now. But I’ll probably need more convincing later, preferably every night.”  
  
  
Yunho chuckles and blows a raspberry at him. “Not what I meant!”  
  
  
In all seriousness, Changmin rolls them over so they are facing each other.  
  
  
“I know in my heart you and I can make it. Thank you for staying with me.”  
  
  
Yunho smile gently. “No, thank you, my love.”  
  
  
 ** _We're running, running, keep holding my hand  
So we don't get separated_**  
  
  
Changmin runs as fast as he can until he reaches the safety of his dressing room. He hears the faint sounds of girls squealing and screaming his name.  
  
  
 _Why must they be so pushy?_ He thinks with a sigh.  
  
  
The coordinator comes in and starts helping him with his costume. Then the make-up artist comes to  
get him ready for the stage lights and cameras.  
  
  
“Where’s Yunho?” He asks them.  
  
  
“In his dressing room,” the coordinator responds with a laugh. “He asked me about you too. You two really can’t be separated, can you?”  
  
  
Changmin shrugs, too impatient in his desire to be near Yunho to say much else.  
  
  
A lot of people try talk to him on his way to the stage, but he only spares them terse, yet polite responds.  
  
  
He finally spots Yunho chatting with a crew member. He arrives at his side but doesn’t say anything…just hovers close to him.  Eventually, he reaches out a hand to guide him in the right direction when the introduction for their performance begins.  
  
  
As the crew members strap them into the harnesses, Yunho’s eyes meet Changmin’s and silent encouragements pass through them.  
  
  
Yunho lays one hand over his heart with another reaches out to Changmin, who grabs onto it tightly.  
  
  
 _We run together now_ , the famous duo/best friend/lovers think in unison. _And the only thing to look forward to is…_  
  
  
 ** _The future..._**


End file.
